mariotube_yoshichannelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariotube Yoshichannel Wikia
Welcome to the mariotube yoshichannel official wiki! This wiki is the primary wiki about the infamous mariotube yoshichannel's plush videos. On Wednesday, December 4, 2013, a list of mariotube yoshichannel's plush videos were just about to start primarily. In 2014, a number of views has raised a number of views on YouTube. On November 2015, the Google+ community was created by DummyChannel414. At least 19 members managed their way through the community. The website was created sometime later, along with the Spanish google+ community and the backup community created by Mariotube Yoshichannel 2 Mariotube yoshichannel is a youtuber who joined on Wednesday, December 4, 2013. Unfortunately, the account was lost before the new year 2014 arrived. All videos were made in December 2013 and to watch the videos, please go to the channel tab and the most popular video is Mario gets held back and gets grounded. The video has already reached up to 10K views in December 2014 with many subscribers. Despite the video having more likes than dislikes, there are mean and hateful comments to the video. Mariotube yoshichannel's most popular video he has ever uploaded to YouTube. Despite the video having more than 10K views every 2 minutes, there are only 100 likes and a few dislikes. This video is often mistaken by many people and goanimate users as a ripoff of a goanimate video because apparently the video is recorded by a blue HP laptop which runs slowly. However, the actual reason why the tape is slow is because the camcorder was filmed from YouTube's webcam. The uploader uses YouTube's webcam instead of using cyberlink HP's fast webcam. Unfortunately, YouTube removed their webcam on January 16 2016 because the webcam is rarely used. Goanimate users and other people often mistaken the webcam as a crappy camera because of the computer's lack of storage. The reason this has more likes because it is a video of Mario from YouTube's webcam. If Mariotube Yoshichannel used a better webcam, then there would not be any complains about the crappy camera. One user (TheAwesomeDude) said that the video was filmed from a potato, which is not true. It says in the third reason of his comment on the video The replies have started when there were enough comments. Claudinea Pera was the first youtuber to reply to a comment. This has flooded in the early summer of 2015. Apparently, Claudinea Pera encouraged everyone to reply to comments on the video. The replies increased more by September of 2015 and increased even more by December 2015. The video was even made the same day mariotube yoshichannel joined youtube, along with all other of his videos. As of April 2019, Google+ has been exclusive to Suite Developers and as such the two communities no longer exist. The most popular video arrived to wikia for the first time! This wiki is about the best of mariotube yoshichannel! The video was uploaded on wednesday, december 4th, 2013. Many different yoshis came here to join, but in different colors, shapes and sizes! The youtuber of christmas 2013 who started it all has arrived! Welcome to the mariotube yoshichannel wiki, where everyone can explore videos of the mariotube yoshichannel wiki. The most famous video that has started the entire community has arrived on the internet, and now the wiki has been out! The most important page is the popular video, please check that page out ---- The most important page on this wiki are the Wiki Rules. All wikis have rules that MUST be agreed by EVERY VISITOR of THIS wiki. We do not block users on this wiki to punish them, we block them to prevent future spam and vandalism here. The reason this wiki has these rules is so we can keep this wiki running as smoothly as possible ---- We have a where you can post things what you want. Unless you are being rude and nasty, you won't even get banned for (almost) anything there. On the google+ communities, the forum is called wants and wishes, where you can make a request for a next video Connect with us Official Website The wiki in other languages Spanish Wiki French Wiki Category:Main Page